Pesadilla
by AniKamia666
Summary: La torre Eifel será testigo de una pequeña tregua entre Tracer y Widow Maker.


La vista de la torre Eifel es hermosa.

Winston no suele detenerse a ver las pequeñas cosas; aunque a decir verdad, yo tampoco suelo hacerlo, pero esta noche en particular, la noria que se alza en la avenida Anatole France me ha llamado la atención.

No hace daño un poco de ocio, ¿o no?

Las personas bailan al ritmo de "Tourner dans le vide", o al menos así escuché que se llama la canción.

Estas luces, la alegría y paz que se respira, me hace recordar a nuestros días en Overwatch, antes de la ley _Petras_ , cuando podíamos hacer algo por la gente.

Misma gente que más tarde nos acusó de criminales...

La verdad, nunca podré entender cómo es que pasó eso, pero no por ello nuestros ideales cedieron, los héroes nunca mueren, así como nunca dejarán de...

Una extraña sombra ha detenido mi monólogo interno.

¡Cielos! Justamente cuando estaba poniéndome sentimental, ¿qué acaso el destino no respeta los pensamientos internos?

Subí a la cima del edificio, mientras seguía a esa extraña figura.

Fui lo más sigilosa que pude. Mientras avanzaba, pude notar a una mujer de tono de piel azulesco; conocía bien esa figura.

Widow Maker.

Sostenía un libro, la concentración en su cara me detuvo antes de acercarme a ella. No parecía estar planeando algo, y Reaper no se veía por ningún lado. Me pregunto si Winston se encontró ya con él.

Si es así, no me queda más que saltar a la acción.

— Eres buena, pero la reina del sigilo soy yo— dijo sin despegar la mirada del libro.

— Eh... Sí, bueno, hacía un peritaje de la zona, ¿qué haces aquí?— dije con la guardia en alto, saliendo de mi escondite.

— Busco un momento.

— Un... ¿Qué?

— Un momento...— susurró mientras leía.

Decidí dejar de hablar, iba a tomar mi arma, solo en caso.

— No voy a hacer nada, consideralo una pequeña tregua. Así que, si me disculpas.

Dudé un momento.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás leyendo?

— Una novela.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

— Romeo y Julieta.

Tardé unos minutos en entender el nombre y el por qué una persona como Widow Maker estaba leyendo algo así.

— ¿Eres Widow Maker?

— Estás viéndome, ¿crees que no lo soy?

— No, es solo que... Nunca me imaginé que te gustaran ese tipo de historias.

— No me gustan.

Que mujer tan confusa.

— ¿Por qué lo lees entonces?

— Tracer, cuando te lastimas, ¿qué es lo que sientes?

— Dolor— dije sin titubear.

— ¿Qué sentirías si perdieras al simio?

— ¡Hey!

— Solo responde.

Bufé. A Winston no le agradaba que le dijeran simplemente "Simio". No era que lo negara, solo que más que eso, él era un científico, así como el pilar de Overwatch en este momento.

— También sentiría dolor... Y tristeza.

— ¿Cómo sientes tristeza?

— ¿Esto es una especie de lección filosófica? Esas cosas no van conmigo.

— Hace mucho tiempo que no soy capaz de sentir tales cosas: tristeza, dolor, ira, impotencia... Hace muchos años, las personas decían que lo sentimientos era lo único que nos separaban de las máquinas, pero hoy, las máquinas también sienten y buscan la iluminación.

Hice una mueca al recordar el día que Widow Maker asesinó a aquel sabio, si no hubiera desaparecido, mi acelerador temporal hubiera salido dañado. Aunque en ese entonces hubiera sido el menor de los problemas.

— Sí...— fue lo único que me atreví a decir.

— Entonces, ¿qué soy yo?

La miré. Había alejado sus ojos del libro, en cambio, su vista se dirigió a su brazo derecho.

— Una persona, ¿o no?

— Podría ser... Estoy buscando el momento... De al menos, sentir aunque sea ira al verte aquí.

— ¡Eck! ¿Y por qué ira?

— Somos enemigas, ¿o no? Talon contra Overwatch.

— Bueno... Sí... Pero, ¿sabes? El mundo está a la espera de más héroes, y si algún día quisieras...

— No.

— Al menos podrías pensarlo, ¿no es así?

— Las cosas no son tan fáciles Tracer— por primera vez, sus ojos me miraron — Talon es lo único que conozco, ahí pertenezco.

— No tiene por qué ser así.

— No, es así.

— ¡Agh! ¡Qué testaruda!

No dijo nada, solo sentía esas afiladas navajas que tenía por ojos, atravesandome.

El silencio se apoderó del momento, y Widow Maker volvió su vista al libro.

Yo no sabía qué hacer, así que solo me senté en el tejado.

— ¿Por qué Julieta murió por Romeo?

— Porque lo amaba.

— ¿Era así? Solo leí a dos chicos de 15 años con necesidad de morir por nada.

— Te digo que lo amaba. Julieta amaba a Romeo, por eso no pudo imaginar una vida sin él.

— Qué tontería.

Suspiré pesadamente.

— No tiene que ser lógico, el amor no lo es, ¿es que acaso nunca te has enamorado?

Ella pensó un momento antes de responderme.

— Tengo vagos recuerdos de una relación, pero no puedo recordar lo que sentí.

— ¿Por qué?

— Eso es algo que no necesitas saber.

Me levanté y me acerqué a ella, pude notar su mano posandose en su arma.

— No te haré nada.

Aún así no quitó la mano de su sitio.

— Cuando sientes amor, realmente no lo puedes saber del todo, son muchas emociones juntas: Miedo, tristeza, alegría, quizá algo de celos, no lo sé.

— ¿Lo has experimentado?

— No romanticamente, pero sí amo lo que hago.

— Ir jugando al policía.

— Nuestra tarea significa más que eso.

Bufó con una sonrisa torcida.

— Por supuesto.

— ¿Alguna vez has sentido emoción en una misión al menos?

— Creo que no. Solo sé que hice mi trabajo de manera excelente, y me encuentro satisfecha.

— Sientes satisfacción entonces.

Sus ojos se perdieron un momento, creo que incluso vi un destello extraño en ellos.

— Supongo.

— En este momento siento que mi corazón late muy rápido— Tomé su mano y la llevé al centro de mi pecho.

— ¡¿Qué haces idiota?!— gritó.

— En este momento seguro te sientes exaltada— sonreí.

Ella dejó de hablar y recobró la compostura.

— ¿Por qué tu corazón late así?

— Porque estoy emocionada y feliz.

Retiró su mano, tal como si le hubiera dado una descarga eléctrica, después, la llevó a su pecho.

Esta vez, en sus ojos vi decepción.

— Supongo que no puede ocurrir lo mismo conmigo.

— ¿Por qué?

Sin avisar tomó mi mano y la llevó a su pecho, el calor llenó mi cara al inicio, pero cuando pude concentrarme, no sentí nada.

No sabía qué decir, hasta que sentí un único palpitar.

Después de algunos segundos, sentí otro latido, y después de unos segundos más, ahí estaba el otro.

Widow Maker... ¿Qué te hicieron?

Su mano estaba fría, más allá de lo normal.

— ¿Q-Qué...?

— Esto es lo que soy, Tracer.

Aparté mi mano lentamente, mirando su pecho.

— Pero, si vienes con nosotros Winston puede encontrar la forma de hacerte volver a la normalidad, ¡eso hizo conmigo!

— No hay "normalidad" para mi. Trabajo, entrego, sigo órdenes, eso es en lo que soy buena. Es mi propia pesadilla, y estoy bien en ella.

— Eso es porque no te han dejado elegir, no te han mostrado qué hay más allá... Yo...

— ¿Qué puedes hacer tú?

— Yo...— había hablado sin pensar, así que no tenía una respuesta, solo sentía en mi pecho todo lo que no podía expresar en palabras.

A pesar de que me miraba de manera despectiva, algo en sus ojos me decía que realmente quería intentarlo, pero no sabía cómo.

Dentro de su abismo, ansiaba escalar.

— Yo... No puedo hacer nada... Por ahora...

— No te preocupes por ello. Después de todo, no es nuestro deber preocuparnos por nosotras. Nuestro deber es acabarnos.

— No.

Ella me miró un momento, la confusión llenaba su expresión.

— Mi deber no es acabar contigo, sino con quienes perturban la paz... Quisiera poder enseñarte el mundo de otra manera.

No dijo nada, lo cual agradecí, ya no sabía qué más decir.

Mi transmisor sonó, dejandome escuchar la voz de Winston.

— ¡Tracer, ven a la ubicación que te he mandado!

— ¡Sí, iré enseguida!

Voltee a ver a Widow Maker, pero ella ya se había ido.

Sonreí involuntariamente, yendo donde mi amigo.

Al llegar al lugar, lo vi luchando contra Reaper y otra chica de cabello negro y tez morena, la cual no pude reconocer.

— Tranquilo querido, ha llegado la caballería— le dije, entusiasmada.

— Y pronto llegarán más— me sonrió.

Widow Maker llegó al lugar, tan inexpresiva como siempre.

Solo que esta vez, sentía que podía entenderla mejor, y tal vez, un día... Podré ayudarla.

— Widow Maker...— susurré mientras corría hacia ella para hacerla retroceder.

 ** _Algún día, te sacaré de tu pesadilla._**


End file.
